Broken
by Flyere
Summary: Breezepelt never appeared to have a mate, but he secretly did. When his mate dies in birth, he gives the kit- fleetkit- to a queen. After the battle, the kit is left when he flees. Meanwhile, cinder heart and lionblaze have had a kit-swift kit The dark forest is plotting revenge, and fleetkit is leading it. Only swiftkit can stop her, and if he does it, everything will be broken.
1. Prologue

"is she done?"

_An young tom, a medicine cat, looked up. "yes" he said quietly. "I don't know how to tell you this but- I'm so sorry. Runningsky died"_

_The cat widened his eyes. "what? No! She can't! Please, no!"_

_The tom shook his head. "but there is one kit" she said. "a she cat"_

_The other Tom looked up. "will she survive?"_

_The medicine cat nodded. "she will" she said. "but only with a mother_

_"dawnwhisper" the tom said instantly. The medicine cat nodded. _

_"very well" he said. "I will go now"_

_"wait" the medicine cat said. "she needs a name"_

_The tom thought for a moment. "fleetkit" he whispered. _

_After the final battle, the cat was driven from his home. Bt his kit lived on- and the dark forest was plotting revenge. And this kit would be the start._

**_10 moons later_**

_"it's okay cinder__heart, your doing great. Keep going"_

_The grey she cat let out a wail and convulsed. Jayfeather quickly went over and felt her._

_"just one kit, cinderheart. Just one, that's all"_

_Cinderheart moaned and gave one final push. The kit skid out. She sighed and sat up._

_Jayfeather quickly lapped the little cat- a small Tom. _

_"lionblaze" he called to his brother. "come in and meet your son"_

_His brother cautiously padded in. His gaze melted when heraw the sleek grey Tom._

_"he's beautiful. I'm so proud of you"_

_He licked cinderheart on the cheek. "what is his name?"_

_Cinderheart smiled. "can we call him swiftkit?"_

_"we can call him anything you want" lionblaze said warmly. "i love you, and I love our kit"_


	2. Passing Time

"swiftkit! Stop pestering dovewing!"

Cinderheart shook her head as swiftkit pounced on dovewing's tail. She rolled her eyes. At five moons, he was extremely energetic and playful. He was bored of course, as there were no other kits for him to play with. Luckily a young warrior named Foxclaw had recently moved in to the nursery and was expecting any day, and daisy was there to help her, but it was still tough. He used to have squirrelflight's litter in the nursery-yes, she had kitted- but her two had grown and were apprentices.

She padded over to where swiftkit was playfully swatting dovewing. "sorry" she said, embarrassed.

"oh, it's fine" dovewing said with a smile, finishing the mouse she was eating and shaking her pelt out. "i know he's just bored"

"time for your nap" cinderheart chided. The kit looked up mournfully with his soft amber eyes. "but I'm not tired" he wailed. "redpaw and wishpaw don't have to take naps" he said, referring to squirrelflight's kits.

"redpaw and wishpaw are apprentices now" she mewed. "come along"

She guided him back to the nursery. He claimed he wasn't tired, but his paws dragged and his eyes drooped. He fell asleep as soon as he got to his nest. Cinderheart chuckled, then went outside. "keep an eye on him for me foxclaw, will you? Thanks so much"

She lied down in the sun and pulled a sparrow off the top of the pile, wondering when lionblaze would be back.

WINDCLAN

fleetpaw sprang at cougarpaw, paws outstretched. She bowled him over and pummeledpops back with sheathed claws.

Sphe tried to shake her off, but she remained firm and kept holding on, kneading his back forcefully.

"okay fleetpaw, that's enough"

She ignored emberfoot and kept on fighting. She suddenly felt a heavy competing bowl her over off his back.

"I said that was enough" emberfoot spat.

"I diddnt hear you" she lied.

He bought it, thankfully. "go hunt" he said. "no eating untill you've caught something"

She rolled her eyes and bounded off in search of prey. She had always had a keen nose, and she quickly tracked down a family of squirrels, managing to kill two. She heaved them back, dragging them along the ground.

She padded through the heather and in to the dip in the plains. She quickly dragged the squirrels to the fresh kill pile before dragging one off and biting in to it hungrily.

"hi fleetpaw!" a cheerfulchoice greeted her. She spun around, coming face to face with Rosepaw.

She groaned inwardly. "hi Rosepaw" she said. "um, how was training?"

"really great!" the she cat squealed. "we learned this new move and-"

"fleetpaw" she heard a voice calling her. It was emberfoot.

"I have to go" she said to Rosepaw, thankful for an excuse to stop talking to her. She bounded over to emberfoot. "yes?"

"onestar thinks your ready for your warrior exam. It will happen in a few sunrises, so be prepared"

Fleetpaw suddenly had a Rosepaw moment. "thanks! Wow! I have to tell nightwhisper!"

She bounded off towards the nursery.

Emberfoot thought carefully. Fleetpaw was skilled, but he still thought she was too arrogant. She turned to fighting for everything.

He sighed and shook his head. He wasn't going to question onestar's judgement. Bt he would watch her closely-something about her just diddnt ring true.


End file.
